


Ni antes, ni ahora

by MeiSakit



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unilateral - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiSakit/pseuds/MeiSakit
Summary: Y es por ello también que no puede dejarle ir de ninguna manera.     Shizaya; one-sided.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Durarara!! no es de mi propiedad y tampoco sus personajes.

**Ni antes, ni ahora**

 

     Tumbado en el pavimento, Izaya Orihara contempla a su eterno rival, Shizuo Heiwajima, prepararse para darle el golpe que seguramente supondrá el final de la ardua disputa que, paradójicamente, les ha mantenido unidos durante años desde que se conocieran en la adolescencia. La sangre escurre del alargado corte que la valla de contención partida en dos, lanzada contra él por Shizuo, le ha abierto en la frente mientras huía; le obliga a cerrar el ojo derecho a causa del escozor desagradablemente pegajoso.

     Lentamente dobla las piernas, se apoya sobre los codos; el otro hombre ha dejado caer con sonoro estruendo el pesado artefacto de turno con el que pretendía triturarle el esqueleto. Detrás de los baratos lentes plásticos los ojos castaños le fulminan con la pasión nociva que solamente el odio podía infundirles; e Izaya se mantiene inmóvil, a la expectativa, sin llegar a experimentar siquiera un estremecimiento de temor. Le ocurre lo contrario, pues la emoción florece desde el centro de su pecho cuando el rubio, rechinando los dientes y maldiciéndole, le rodea el cuello con ambas manos. Su cabeza es empujada hasta descansar sobre el cemento, la sonrisa languidece en sus labios y el aire escapa por ella.

       Y no es que planee abandonarse a una muerte absurda y errónea a manos de la bestia de Shizu-chan; es por eso que con su mano derecha busca a tientas la navaja que antes de caer recuerda haber guardado en su bolsillo. No obstante comprende que esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos cuando advierte que ésta no se encuentra donde debería estar. Es recién entonces que se revuelve, le patea y le golpea, aunque sus fuerzas resultan exiguas en comparación a las contrarias. No puede creer que haya cometido semejante error, pero los hechos le demuestran lo contrario. Y cuando cree que perderá el conocimiento y los pulmones le arden por algo más que excitación, la boca que ha jurado matarle hasta hace apenas un minuto, oprime la suya.

     Por supuesto: Shizuo siempre ha sido impredecible. Desde que lo conoció, ha derrumbado sus ideas preconcebidas más rápido de lo que nuevas empezaban a surgir dentro de su cabeza maquiavélica. Por eso le detesta, por eso le divierte molestarle en las calles de Ikebukuro mientras busca el método de deshacerse de él definitivamente. Y es por ello también que no puede dejarle ir de ninguna manera.

     Shizuo continúa interrumpiendo su respiración mientras elaboran la extraña parodia de un beso; Izaya le muerde, preguntándose si es que realmente un monstruo como él habrá besado alguna vez a alguien en su jodida vida. Tiene serias dudas al respecto. De a poco la presión se disipa de su laringe. No intenta dilucidar exactamente qué es lo que está sucediendo; una parte importante de él intuye en ello la trampa y su final.

     Izaya se despierta cuando comienza a amanecer. El dolor en su cabeza, más específicamente en su nuca, es casi tan intenso como el mareo que le aqueja una vez que logra ponerse en pie. Sus piernas tiemblan, la herida de su frente ha dejado de gotear desde hace mucho tiempo.

     Ya estando en casa, al eventualmente mirar su reflejo en el espejo del baño luego de tomar una ducha caliente, descubre que su cuello no presenta marca alguna de los dedos de Shizuo. La piel blanca, impoluta, sin vestigios de daños recientes.


End file.
